


Cider with Bodie

by Bodie24 (Tiglet24)



Category: The Professionals (TV 1977)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:54:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22100620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiglet24/pseuds/Bodie24
Summary: 100 word Drabble. Written for the LJ Discovered in Yuletide Spirit - 3 January 2020, with a prompt of 'Cider'
Kudos: 9





	Cider with Bodie

He was soaking wet and freezing. Stupid sod.

"Come in and get this down you."

His eyebrows shot up, "Wow, that's good. What is it?"

I grinned, "Haven't you ever had mulled cider before?"

"No. Most I got at Christmas was a thick ear," he mumbled before taking another sip.

"I'll go and run you a hot bath before you turn into a popsicle. Dinner'll be ready for you when you're out of there."

"Thanks, Ray. You're a real mate."

As I made my way to the bathroom, I felt a warm glow inside and I hadn't touched a drop.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Cider with Rosie** is a 1959 book by Laurie Lee (published in the US as Edge of Day: Boyhood in the West of England, 1960)


End file.
